1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of network processors, specifically network processors adapted to perform packet processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the data networking field there exists a long felt need to provide faster packet processing using fewer system resources and more efficient hardware. Those of ordinary skill in the art have long realized that a programmable processing system can be readily adapted to provide packet processing. However, such systems are typically implemented in custom or semi-custom application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) which are difficult and costly to develop and produce. Furthermore, such ASICs are not readily changeable in the event that packet configurations, processing requirements, or standards change over time.
What is needed is a rapidly adaptable packet processing system able to be easily configured to perform a wide range of packet processing tasks without redesign or reconstruction of the processor system hardware itself.